Hades (Kingdom Hearts)
|-|KHIII= |-|KHII= |-|KHI= |-|BbS= |-|KHχ= Summary Hades is an antagonist from the Kingdom Hearts series, originally from the 1997 Disney animated feature Hercules. He is the Lord of the Dead and the ruler of the Underworld. Hot-headed literally and emotionally, he will stop at nothing to see the end of Hercules. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Hades Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Deity, Greek God, Lord of the Dead, Ruler of the Underworld Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Nigh-Invulnerability (Can become invulnerable for short periods of time and is invincible while in the Underworld due to its curse), Fire Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Intangibility, Necromancy, Soul Manipulation (Holds absolute control over the souls of the Underworld and is implied to control the lost souls of every world in the Kingdom Hearts universe. Can trap another person's soul in a statue to control him like he did with Auron), Resurrection (Resurrected Auron and can resurrect the dead as he wishes), Darkness Manipulation, Telekinesis, Restricted Flight, Summoning (Both Heartless and Underworld's creatures like Cerberus), Animal Manipulation (Over monsters and Underworld's creatures like Cerberus or the Hydra), Magic, Body Control (Took control of Zack Fair's body to force him to fight Terra), Creation (Created Auron's statue), Power Bestowal, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Unaffected by the Ice Titan's attack against Sora in KH III), Fate Manipulation/Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation (As a god, Hades can't be killed by the Sisters of Fate), Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Can fight the likes of powerful Keyblade Masters like Sora and Aqua. Nearly struck down Auron. Should be comparable although weaker than Zeus, who near-effortlessly rearranged hundreds of stars. As a God, Hades is way more powerful than most Disney villains) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Aqua and Sora although he is slower than them) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Able to harm Sora and Aqua, can enhance his strikes with fire) Durability: At least Large Star level (Took powerful hits from Aqua and Sora. As a god, he can't be killed even by beings stronger than him and is only vulnerable to other gods and godly magic. Survived Hercules's blows and a flash from Zeus. Invincible within the Underworld due to the curse of his realm) Stamina: Godly (Being a god, he cannot feel tired and can fight against powerful opponents like Keyblade Masters without difficulties) Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Fire Manipulation. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted. Hades is very cunning and an excellent manipulator who is constantly planning to take over Olympus. He notably managed to trick Sora and his friends to open the Underdrome by using their concern for Meg. He also has the habits to give indirect answers that usually lead Hercules and his friends to danger, something he freely uses in his attempts to take over Olympus. Weaknesses: Gods can harm him by bypassing his intangibility. Vulnerable to godly magic like Aura Sphere. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Fire Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Necromancers Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Rulers Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users